Aventuras en Bajoterra
by Gaby 30923
Summary: La banda de Shane tendran varias aventuras y nuevos aliados


_**Caverna Sureña?**_

Después de haber conseguido derrotar a Bakk y haberlo enviado a las Cavernas Profundas, luego de haberles causado un susto a sus amigos por parte de Eli *Recuerden el episodio Claro como el Día, al final* La Banda de Shane decide celebrar y darcen un respiro.

Kord:-Chicos, que les parece si vamos por pizza? Ya saben,para celebrar...- el troll fue interrumpido por cierto topoide egoista.

Pronto:-Para celebrar el gran triunfo de Pronto el magnifico por haber derrotado al doctor Blakk- dijo como siempre adulandoce a si mismo.

La banda simplemente rodo los ojos con una sonrisa en sus bocas.

Kord:-Si eso...-

Trixie:-Si! Vamos a Pizza Rebote, tú que opinas Eli?-

Eli:- Adelante! Vamos por unas cuantas pizzas...pero la pizzería de Mario no esta demasiado lejos de aquí?-Dijo volteando a ver a los chicos y luego a la pelirroja que estaba revisando su ubicación en la tableta *No se como se llama eso :/*

Trixie:-De hecho si, está algo lejos de donde estamos- dijo alzando la vista hacia su líder.

Kord:-Entonces...no podremos celebrar con pizza?-

Pronto:-No teman! Por suerte tienen a Pronto el magnifico,el mejor rastreador de todo Bajoterra,a su lado , yo conozco un atajo que nos llevara rápidamente a Pizza Rebote- dice con una gran sonrisa

Eli:-Entonces guianos Pronto!-

Dicho esto aceleraron a fondo sus mecas mientras seguían al topoide...

Más tarde...

Eli:- Ehm...Pronto? Seguro que sabes por donde vamos?-

Pronto:-P-pero...P-por supuesto que si!-

Trixie:-Asi? Entonces por donde vamos Pronto?-

Kord:- si Pronto, cual es esta caverna? No recuerdo haberla visto...-

Pronto:-Y-yo eeeee...-

-No sabes en donde estamos cierto?-Preguntaron al unísono Eli y Trixie.

Pronto:- Claro que!... No...-

Esta respuesta hizo que tanto Eli como Trixie se golpearan la frente con la palma de su mano y que Kord frunciera el ceño.

Eli:-Trixie, tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?-

Trixie:- Ahmmm...( revisa la tableta) si, estamos en una caverna llamada...-

Eli:-Caverna Sureña?- dijo el Shane mientras leía la ubicación en el dispositivo de Trixie.

En ese instante escucharon unos disparos no muy lejos de allí.

Trixie:-Que fue eso?-

Kord:-Vino de por allá-

Eli:-Vamos chicos!-

Aceleraron las mecas y se dirigieron a la dirección desde donde se escucharon los disparos.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a una chica, era más o menos de la estatura de Trixie,su cabello era castaño oscuro en una combinación de lacio y ondulado,estaba la mitad recogido en una coleta pequeña y el resto suelto,sus ojos eran color chocolate,llevaba una blusa roja vinotinto manga larga con una arandela en la parte de arriba,un jean azul y unas botas negras. Esta estaba acompañada por tres chicos dos de pelinegros y el otro rubio de ojos verdi-miel.

Ellos estaban entrenando,la chica tenia una lanzadora como la de Eli pero esta tenia detalles rosa pastel y obviamente no tenia la estrella Shane. La banda solo se les quedo mirando para luego ver que dejaron de disparar para empezar a hacer un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

La castaña se trataba de defender se los ataques de uno de los pelinegros pero este la "atacó" haciendo la caer.

Castaña:-Ouch! Ian!-

Ian:-Perdoname...Pero que conste que fuiste tu la que insistió en hacer combate mano a mano!-dijo reprochándole a la chica.

Pelinegro2 y rubio:-Y TU FUISTE EL TORPE QUE LE SIGUE LA CORRIENTE!-Gritaron los 2 chicos restantes

Castaña:- jajajaja ves! Que no soy la unica culpable- el pelinegro se le queda bien serio pero luego sonrie - Pff...bien sigamos con los duelos!-dice emocionado el tal Ian.

La banda quedo en parte interesada principalmente en el porque ella era la única chica en un grupo de chicos y por que no estaba con las demas chicas? Aunque a Trixie mas bien pareció sentirse identificada con la castaña ya que ella siendo la única mujer en la banda estaba en la misma situación.

 **Holaaa este es mi primer fic x3 y como pueden ver metí a mi OC a la historia , diganme si les gustó,quieren que lo continue?**

 **Este es mi primer fic ,asi que cualquier consejo es bien recibido.**


End file.
